A skid plate toe mechanism offers the advantage that a conventionally employed release plate pivotably and optionally longitudinally shiftably supported in the heel area can be omitted. This is because the ski boot resting on the skid plate provides for the requisite connection between the sole retainer and the effective turning point of the boot during torsional release or movement within the elastic yield limits.
In a toe mechanism known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,770, the sole retainer is connected to the skid plate through a positive coupling arrangement. The skid plate has a thrust surface extending substantially transversely of the longitudinal axis of the ski and abutting an also transversely extending rectilinear thrust surface of a slide member guided for longitudinal travel against a spring bias. Together with the skid plate the sole retainer is able to perform a lateral pivot movement as well as a longitudinally sliding movement of a limited extent, the longitudinal movement serving only to compensate for movements of the ski boot during skiing, without contributing to the release operation. In the case of pivotal movement of the sole retainer and the skid plate together with the ski boot, there occurs a twisting movement of the skid plate relative to the ski boot sole due to the construction of the mechanism. In this case there is then no connection between the sole retainer and the underlying turning point. On realignment of the ski boot within the elastic yield limits it is not positively ensured that the sole retainer and the skid plate are properly returned to the starting position, there is rather the danger that the skid plate stops in an inclined position so as to cause a faulty release operation to occur.
From Austrian Pat. No. 296,111 there is known a safety ski binding toe mechanism wherein a sole retainer is mounted in a double joint for pivotal movement in the lateral and forward directions, and is effective to press the ski boot sole downwards onto the skid plate. The ski boot sole is thus practically clamped between the sole retainer and the skid plate. This does not ensure, however, that relative torsional movements between the ski boot sole and the skid plate are reliably prevented. This clamping of the sole is also disadvantageous with respect to an unhampered release of the ski boot.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a toe mechanism of the type specified in the introduction in such a manner that the skid plate is prevented from turning relative to the ski boot sole during pivotal movements of the ski boot at least within the elastic yield limits, while retaining the advantage of the omitted release plate.